Kageki tsukiyo no Arabia
Lyrics Nihongo 紅い月 闇夜照らす 砂漠の迷宮 私 アラビアの旅人 秘宝求めて 灼熱の大地 黄金の砂の都 胸に秘めた夢を ランプの中につめて 遥か 千の夜を超えて めぐる季節数え 鳥よ 風よ 流れる雲よ 故郷に伝えておくれ 遥か 月の夜を超えて 謎の輝石求め 山よ 空よ 母なる海よ どこへ行けばいい Romaji akai tsuki yamiyo terasu sabaku no meikyuu watashi Arabia no tabibito hihou motomete shakunetsu no daichi ougon no suna no miyako mune ni himeta yume wo lamp no naka ni tsumete haruka sen no yoru wo koete meguru kisetsu kazoe tori yo kaze yo nagareru kumo yo furusato ni tsutaete okure haruka tsuki no yoru wo koete nazo no kiseki motome yama yo sora yo haha naru umi yo doko he ikeba ii English Translation Crimson moon lights the darkness of night In the desert labyrinth I’m a traveler of Arabia Hunting for treasure The land of scorching heat, the capital of golden sand I put the dreams hidden in my heart into a lamp Far away, I passed a thousand nights Counting the returning seasons Oh birds, oh wind, oh flowing clouds Please deliver to my hometown Far away, I passed moonlit nights Hunting for the mysterious crystal Oh mountains, oh sky, oh motherly ocean Where should I go to Long Version 「それは、遠い異国の物語…。 昼は灼熱の太陽が支配し、夜は深い闇に覆われる砂漠の国に 宝石のような蒼い瞳をもつ少女がおりました。 その真っすぐなまなざしに煌めく想いを秘めて…。」 紅い月 闇夜照らす 砂漠の迷宮 私 アラビアの旅人 秘宝求めて 灼熱の大地 黄金の砂の都 胸に秘めた夢を ランプの中につめて 遥か 千の夜を超えて めぐる季節数え 鳥よ 風よ 流れる雲よ 故郷に伝えておくれ 遥か 月の夜を超えて 謎の輝石求め 山よ 空よ 母なる海よ どこへ行けばいい 「父との約束、母との思い出。故郷に吹き渡る風の音…。 懐かしさに胸がふるえ、美しい瞳が涙で濡れるとき、 少女はターバンをきつく巻き、勇気づけるのです。 旅の無事を祈り織られたその布は、少女の豊かな銀の髪に巻きつき、 まるで守るかのように包み込むのでした。」 蒼い瞳に映るは まだ見ぬ憧憬 天上を渡る光が照らしてくれる 風にたなびくターバンは決意の証 身を焦がすような熱を勇気に変えて 遥か 千の夜を超えて めぐる想い抱いて 星よ 月よ 深き夜霧よ 道標謳っておくれ 遥か 月の夜を超えて 冒険の地図を広げ 丘よ 谷よ 父なる天よ 讃えておくれ 「かくして、少女の旅はまだまだ続くのでした。 そのあふれる情熱の炎はなんびとたりとも消すことはできません。 まだ見ぬ世界をその目に映ずるまで、少女は歩き続けるでしょう。」 Long Romaji Long Romaji and English Translation are found by Tumblr user abyssalnode. “sore wa, tooi ikoku no monogatari…. hiru wa shakunetsu no taiyou ga shihai shi, yoru wa fukai yami ni owareru sabaku no kuni ni houseki no you na aoi hitomi wo motsu shoujo ga orimashita. sono massugu na manazashi ni kirameku omoi wo himete….” akai tsuki yamiyo terasu sabaku no meikyuu watashi Arabia no tabibito hihou motomete shakunetsu no daichi ougon no suna no miyako mune ni himeta yume wo lamp no naka ni tsumete haruka sen no yoru wo koete meguru kisetsu kazoe tori yo kaze yo nagareru kumo yo furusato ni tsutaete okure haruka tsuki no yoru wo koete nazo no kiseki motome yama yo sora yo haha naru umi yo doko he ikeba ii "chichi to no yakusoku, haha to no omoide. furusato ni fukiwataru kaze no oto…. natsukashisa ni mune ga furue, utsukushii hitomi ga namida de nureru toki, shoujo wa turban wo kitsuku maki, yuuki zukeru no desu. tabi no muji wo inori orareta sono nuno wa, shoujo no yutaka na gin no kami ni makitsuki maru de mamoruka no you ni tsutsumikomu no deshita.” aoi hitomi ni utsuru wa mada minu doukei tenjou wo wataru hikari ga terashite kureru kaze ni tanabiku turban wa ketsui no akashi mi wo kogasu you na netsu wo yuuki ni kaete haruka sen no yoru wo koete meguru omoi daite hoshi yo tsuki yo fukaki yogiri yo michishirube utatte okure haruka tsuki no yoru wo koete bouken no chizu wo hiroge oka yo tani yo chichi naru ten yo tataete okure "kakushite, shoujo no tabi wa madamada tsuzuku no deshita. sono afureru jounetsu no honoo wa nanbitotari mo kesu koto wa dekimasen. mada minu sekai wo sono me ni eizuru made, shoujo wa aruki tsuzukeru deshou.” Long English Translation "It is a story from a faraway foreign land…. In a country of desert which at day is ruled by scorching sun and at night is hidden in deep darkness There was a maiden with blue eyes like a pair of jewels Hiding glittering emotions behind her straightforward gaze….“ Crimson moon lights the darkness of night In the desert labyrinth I’m a traveler of Arabia Hunting for treasure The land of scorching heat, the capital of golden sand I put the dreams hidden in my heart into a lamp Far away, I passed a thousand nights Counting the returning seasons Oh birds, oh wind, oh flowing clouds Please deliver to my hometown Far away, I passed moonlit nights Hunting for the mysterious crystal Oh mountains, oh sky, oh motherly ocean Where should I go to "The promise with her father, the memory with her mother. The sound of the wind blowing in her hometown…. When nostalgia makes her heart tremble and beautiful eyes wet with tears She would tighten her turban to encourage herself. The cloth covering the maiden’s thick silver hair, blessed with prayers for the safety of her journey It was like a protection charm for her.“ Reflected on these blue eyes is The not yet seen aspiration The light across the sky shines for me The turban blown by the wind is the proof of my determination I transform the heat burning my body into courage Far away, I passed a thousand nights Embracing the returning emotion Oh stars, oh moon, oh thickening night mist Please show me the way Far away, I passed moonlit nights Expanding the map of my adventure Oh hills, oh valleys, oh fatherly sky Please praise me “Thus, the maiden’s journey goes on. No one can extinguish the flame of her overflowing passion. Until a whole new world is reflected on her eyes, the maiden will keep on walking.“ Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of 歌劇 月夜のアラビア, titled 歌劇 月夜のアラビア（Long Ver.）, appears on the pop'n music ラピストリア original soundtrack vol.2 album. Trivia *'歌劇 月夜のアラビア' is one of the Story Mode unlockable songs in pop'n music ラピストリア, added on December 5th, 2014. To unlock it, you must clear Albireo's story: . Difficulty & Notecounts Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music Lapistoria Category:Lapistoria Songs Category:Gekidan Record Songs Category:Story Mode Songs Category:Yoko Natsukawa Songs Category:Tomoaki Hirono Songs